Gorefast
The Gorefast is an enemy in Killing Floor. Overview The Gorefast is a pale, nude human male with a giant, red vein or pipe that stretches from the back of his head to a hook that is his right arm. There is a strange red spot that appears on his forehead and on his crotch. There are several black spots on his body, most near his chest and his mouth. His right hand has been mutated into a giant spear, which he uses as a weapon. Gorefasts will walk towards a target. When they get close, they will charge towards someone. When they get close enough, they'll start trying to impale the target with their spear. If a Gorefast is beheaded, they will no longer be able to charge. Tactics *The Shotgun with the Support Specialist works well against the Gorefast. A few pellets hitting the Gorefast's head will kill him. *Bullpup headshots as a Commando also work well on a group of Gorefasts because of how easy it is for the Bullpup to decapitate them. Decapitating them will prevent them from charging and make each bullet from the Bullpup do as much damage as a headshot would. A single magazine can easily kill two Gorefasts and do quite a bit of damage to the enemies behind them before the gun needs to be reloaded. *Multiple Gorefasts can also be taken out with a Support Specialist-buffed Hunting Shotgun. Two of them can easily be killed with a single shot. *In Skilled or lower difficulty, a single bodyshot from a Winchester while using the Sharpshooter perk will knock down a Gorefast, while another will kill him. A headshot will take him down in one hit. If you can't land a headshot, stun Gorefasts getting close to teammates with a single bodyshot to give them breathing room while they deal with other enemies. *The Flamethrower will not kill a Gorefast, but will weaken enough to the point where any weapon can finish him off with ease. Historical Differences 1.0 Demo The Gorefast first appeared in the 1.0 Demo. He appears to be a heavily-mutilated human with his stomach exposed. His right arm has mutated into a spear, while his left arm is almost gone. Gorefasts will not charge like they do in later versions. They are slower than in later versions, as their ground speed is 130. Every other version of the Gorefast has 150 as the base ground speed. 1.0 The Gorefast returns in Killing Floor 1.0. His appearance is the same, but his health has been reduced to 450, making him slightly easier to deal with. He still does not has his charging ability. A special version of the Gorefast called the GorefastSP is used in the single player mode. The only difference between the Gorefast and GoreFast Sp is that the GorefastSP's ground speed is 230, while the default Gorefast's speed is 150. 2.0 Killing Floor 2.0 makes the Gorefast much closer to his 2.5 incarnation. His model is the same as the 2.5 model, but his skin is slightly cleaner. 2.0 gives the Gorefast his ability to charge. The base damage for his attack has been increased to 10. Combined with the additional damage, Gorefasts will now do 20 damage per swipe. This was kept in 2.5. Category:Enemies